


Good Morning

by Amandawrites95



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandawrites95/pseuds/Amandawrites95
Summary: Based of what I want the 2x15 stills to be. Forget 2x14 will ever happen.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatTheTiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatTheTiny/gifts).



> So 2x15 stills came out and I have this odd feeling we will not get the waking up scene that we all want and deserve so I wrote this because we all want and deserve it. Pretend 2x14 doesn't exist.

The curtains were not completely closed and it allowed streaks of sunlight through into the dark bedroom. The light danced on the chandelier above the bed. It was warm on Alec’s face, his eyes squinted as he tried to pry them open. A heavy weight on his chest made him pause, wrapped around him like a monkey clinging to a tree was Magnus. His head resting on his chest, dark, soft hair almost tickling his chin, legs tangled in with his and arms wrapped around his waist as if he thought he might be pulled away. Alec couldn't help but smile. The utter shit Magnus has been through, what he caused, it was his fault he didn’t realise sooner. He felt like he couldn't ever make up for what he had done. Magnus deserved the world and Alec couldn't think of a way to give it to him.

“I can practically hear how hard you are thinking right now,” Magnus told him, his voice thick with sleep, “What are you thinking about, my dear?”

Alec was brought out of thought immediately, but could barely concentrate with Magnus retracing the rune on his arm, gentle fingers going around in circles making the hairs on his arm stand up and his eyes unwillingly close. 

“Just about how lucky I am.” he answered finally remembering that he had been asked a question.

“Lucky?”

“Yes, lucky. I have just woken up in the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s beautiful bedroom.” He explained gesturing slightly to the newly redecorated walls “Not to even mention how dazzling the High Warlock is himself who is coincidently tucked in beside me. I'm a lucky man.”

“I can be pretty dazzling.” Magnus agreed, bringing up one of Alec’s hands placing a soft kiss on it.

They laid it comfortable silence, Magnus opening the curtains fully with a flick of his wrist letting the sun soak up the room, while Alec absently played with his hair. He could have stayed like this for eternity, with the man who he loves curled up next to him with no distractions, watching the sun rise higher into the sky. 

But it couldn't last forever he thought, his buzzing phone brought him out of his daydream. He reached for it, saw it was Jace, and groaned slightly. He noticed his inbox also filled with Jace’s texts.

“I knew it was too good to last.” Magnus teased gently. “I hear The head of the New York Institute has a very busy life. Too busy to have morning pancakes with their dazzling boyfriends.”

“I will never be too busy for that.” 

“Go on, answer it. Might be important.”

Smiling Magnus lifted himself up from the bed and turned, leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips and slipped out from the covers. Alec looked at his phone once more and then back to his boyfriend who was slipping out the door. Work can wait he thought.He sent a text to Jace, to call if it was life threatening. Then grabbed a shirt from the floor and followed suit. 

Magnus grabbed the blue sequinned robe that was draped across the back of the sofa, not bothering to tie it up letting his hairless, defined chest stay on show. He walked to the kitchen opening up cupboards until he found the frying pan he was looking for and set it carefully on his stove 

Alec watched from the kitchen stool as Magnus seemingly floated across the kitchen mixing and pouring, somehow being so elegant and graceful after just waking up. 

“Coffee, my dear?”

“You’re so domestic this morning.” 

“Is that a no to the coffee then?” Magnus asked his eyebrows raised and a mug outstretched in his hand. 

Alec couldn’t help but smile, taking the mug into his hands. 

“Now how do you like your pancakes? I can do chocolate chip or blueberry or my special cinnamon ones.” 

“Chocolate chip, please.” he responded and Magnus returned to the stove.

Alec, in this moment, knew he was supposed to feel happy. There was a wonderful man making him pancakes after having rolled out of bed together. They celebrated last night with champagne. It was now official, Alec Lightwood is The Head of the New York Institute and he never thought he could have this. To have both of the things he wanted, to be his true self and have the job he was raised to do. 

But Magnus wasn't happy. Alec could tell he was putting up a facade, a mask, hiding his feelings from the past few days. He wanted to tell him he could talk to him. Let him in, but he also knew he shouldn't push it. On the other hand, he couldn't be happy until Magnus was happy. 

“Magnus.” Alec said as he stood from the stool walking over to him, “Magnus.” 

Magnus looked up from the stove only to have his face captured in Alec’s warm hands, pushing the pancakes to the back of his mind. 

“I love you.”

“For making you pancakes?”

“No, well, yes. But I just want you to know that I love you and when you are ready and willing I will listen and I will always love you.” 

“Alexander” he breathed quietly. “I….I “

“It’s okay. I understand you don’t want talk about it. But when and if you do, I will be here.”

Magnus took a deep breath unable to remove his eyes from Alec’s.

“Alexander Lightwood, I love you.” Magnus watched as a goofy grin plastered on Alec’s face, he would never tire of that smile.

“Magnus Bane, I love you too” 

Alec kissed him deeply, his hands never leaving his face, trying to pour every ounce of emotion he felt, love, guilt, the absolute remorse, into to the kiss.

It was the smell of burning that made Alec pull back slightly leaving Magnus lingering for more. 

“Magnus, your kitchen is on fire,” Alec told him in a calm tone seeing the flames from the pan over Magnus’ shoulder. 

Magnus spun and rolled his eyes. The pancake was on fire, his kitchen was not. With a flicker of his blue magic rolling out from his fingertips the fire was put out. He could feel Alec let out the breath he was holding. 

“Now where were we?” Magnus asked smiling, taking Alec’s neck in his hands drawing his head forward. 

Just before their lips connected Alec’s phone started buzzing again. Magnus’ head fell and he leant against Alec’s chest and sighed in annoyance. 

“I can and will ignore it.” 

“No, you have been Head of the Institute for 3 minutes” Magnus reminded him and Alec couldn't help but let out a childlike groan. Magnus stared him back in the eyes “Alexander Lightwood, you will answer that phone and you will deal with the situation like the leader you are. Go on.” 

When Alec didn't start to move, Magnus pulled the phone out of Alec’s back pocket and put it in his hand. He took it and looked at who was calling, Jace. Shit. What happened. He flicked the answer button holding to his ear as Magnus pulled away slightly. He waited for the annoyed Jace to start yelling about trying to reach him all morning. 

“I slept with Maia.” was all that came out of the other end.

“This what you have been calling me all morning about? I said life or death. Wait is Maia about to kill you?”

Magnus moved from Alec, grabbing the forgotten coffee from the bench and poured it into a travel mug knowing he would likely be leaving soon.

“Yes. Well no, the Clave found out that I gave you the institute and they are mad but my problems are bigger. I slept with Maia.” 

Alec could hear the panic in his voice but also a mad Clave was much bigger and more worrisome than a freaked out Jace. 

“Yeah, I heard you the first time Jace. What did they say?”

“Maia? Nothing she wants to pretend it never happened. A one-time thing. How do I deal with that? No girl ever has not wanted”

“No Jace, not Maia, the Clave, what did the Clave say?” 

“Oh. Nothing important only that they want a meeting with you and how you are expected to run the place and how your relationships to the downworld are going to influence your leadership. Yadda yadda, nothing as important as your parabatai needing you. I might like this girl.” 

“Oh so nothing huge and important and completely career threatening but you want me to console you about your shitty decisions in your love life. Tell the Clave I’m on my way.” 

Alec hung up the phone and looked at Magnus with a pout on his face.

“You have to go,” Magnus told him passing the mug full of coffee to him.

“I think I could enjoy a pancake first.” 

“The Clave wants to talk to you.”

“But don’t want to deal with them on an empty stomach.” 

“There will be a fresh pancake on your desk. I promise.” Magnus told him and pecking him on the lips. “Go on, it sounded important.” 

“You’re right, it is important.” 

Alec kissed him to say goodbye, it was meant to be a short kiss but neither of them wanted Alec to go so both of them allowed each other to continue. 

Magnus started pushing him towards the front door mid-kiss, secretly hoping this would never end. 

“Okay, I really do have to go,” Alec told him, pulling apart once his back hit the door. “I really, really have to go.”

Magnus pulled his head down once, leaning in for one more kiss and smiling at sheer domesticity of the entire morning. They both pulled away slightly red and smiling. Alec leant down once more but Magnus stopped him.

“Alright, I need to go.” his hands up in the air as in surrender “Love you.” 

“Come over tonight,” Magnus told him between small kisses he couldn't resist doing, “Love you.”

Alec nodded, smiling then pecked him on the cheek. He pushed open the door and left Magnus in the doorway with a grin plastered on his face

 

Alec was barely out of the building before a black shirt appeared in his empty hand, a tinge of blue magic still lingering. His phone beeped from his back pocket, flickin 

"I love the salmon colour on you, but I feel as though your reputation might be damaged if you went to work in it. Love you x”

Alec smiled as he looked up at the balcony where he could make out Magnus smiling back at him.


End file.
